


[DMC2/5] 渡舟 [2D&5V]

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante from DMC2, M/M, Time Travel, Vergil from DMC5
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 警示：DV+VD；互攻；2D&5V；给有病的2D发哥；世界线收束；设定2代在5代之后；部分流血描写





	[DMC2/5] 渡舟 [2D&5V]

**Author's Note:**

> 警示：DV+VD；互攻；2D&5V；给有病的2D发哥；世界线收束；设定2代在5代之后；部分流血描写

前言：他成就一切而又一无所有—

正文

Vergil实在忍受不了黏糊糊的弟弟，拒绝住在了Devil May Cry，搬回了斯巴达大宅。这座宅子可以看出当初他们的父亲是用心去准备了的，即使是破败不堪，房屋的结构和布局也是一绝；通过（物理）众筹的方式，好歹让这座房子有个了基础的外表，遮风挡雨是没问题了，Vergil于是就留了下来。Nero再次见到他的时候依然有点拘谨，但这个孩子是个好汉子，他努力的在修复着亲情，想让Vergil进入他们的生活之中。这有点难，但所有人都给出了时间，让半生游离的蓝衣兄长可以慢慢适应人间的生活。

\------------------------------  
Dante走的很慢，很慢。他解决了混沌之王，继续深入魔界，他以为他不可能再回来了，但事实并非如此。他感觉到一种熟悉的、存在于遥远记忆中的力量之后，再次回到了人界。虽然夜幕降临，还在下雨，也不是任何一个他所熟悉的地方，但回来总是好的。没油的摩托车就是个废品，他还是没有丢下这个代步工具。他打算找个电话亭，给他熟悉的中间人打个电话，再找个加油站加点油。

他推着摩托车走的漫不经心，什么魔界强者王者帝王在他心中没有留下任何波澜。他虽然自称斯巴达之子，但他很久之前就失去了探究自己父亲的欲望，也对挑战强者没什么兴趣。这和什么忘记家族荣耀无关，他单单是…不去理会了，作为斯巴达家的最后一人，就让这份无聊的血脉断绝在这儿也好，反正大部分人并不知道斯巴达，不也活的好好的吗。日子就这样过着，年轮就这样增长着，也没有谁关心过。他路过一个路牌，抬头看看是哪个地方，他愣住了---

Red Grave City。

他的脖颈像是卡住了一样，吱嘎吱嘎的作响想去扭动开来，他的眼角余光早已看到了一些明亮的光，但他就是没有勇气把视线移过去。

不远处的斯巴达大宅有些破旧，甚至还有没有完全修缮好的部分，但那里是有光的。

这座宅子并不是普通存在的地点，它被魔力所围绕，普通人会被迷惑着走开，忘记他们为什么会来到那里。上次被攻破还是因为Mundus找到了漏洞。没有人会住在里面，只有特定的人才能打开房门，而那个特定的人除了他……

Dante的喉咙堵住了，甚至连呼吸都是屏住的。他推开摩托车，撞撞跌跌的走了过去，十几分钟的路程，他像是走了几十年。

他看到的光越来越清晰了，摸上磨砂的窗户，他看到了以为死后才会看到的人—Vergil。

比他很久之间最后看到的Vergil要成熟，穿着如出一辙的蓝黑色的风衣，坐在沙发上正在和另一个白发的男孩说话，他听不见任何的声音。Vergil的脸上是他从来没有看到过的沉稳和温和，他交叉的双手看的出来有些紧张，连同他对面的小鬼也是。阎魔刀竖直的放在Vergil的身侧，灯光流连出美丽的光。Vergil的脸上是带着笑意的，没有讽刺，没有嘲笑，只有温柔和一小点无奈。

Dante的手摸上离得不远的门把手，但脆弱的门把即使他用再大的力气也纹丝不动。他激烈的敲着房门，去攻击看似不堪一击的玻璃，没有任何作用。枪声响彻天际，里面的人没有给予一丝反应，仍然在平静祥和的谈着话。Dante倚在墙壁上，额头靠着窗户，周边并不寒冷，他却感受到了侵入骨髓的胆颤。这间屋子是他永远进入不了的世界。

他看到屋子里的人站了起来，Vergil的手搭在小鬼的背上，这让他自心底产生了蓬勃的恶意。他的呼吸越来越粗重，在Vergil推开大门的时候，他甚至开始不确定这究竟是不是幻境，这扇门到底能不能推开---

Vergil走了出来，他最开始是背对着的，但他很快就察觉到有人在盯着他。他扭头侧身，看到站在大门一旁黑暗处的红风衣男人。

Dante在Vergil看过来的有一瞬间挺直了自己的身躯，他被看见了，但他还没做好准备。他的大脑飞速的转着，他应该给个什么反应？Vergil认识他吗？这是他的Vergil吗？他想露出一个刚刚看到的、温和的笑，但他的嘴角支离破碎，即便模仿也很拙劣。他看不见自己，也就不知道这个笑容掺杂了太多卑微和小心翼翼，有如黑暗中瑟缩的腐败物。

“…哥…哥”Dante的脚刚刚踏出黑暗一步，肩膀就被破空而来的幻影剑钉在了墙上。他咳出一口血，反倒在晦暗出勾起了嘴角。他的脚尖直直的垫在地上，一点一点的，把自己从幻影剑上拖拉了出来。

“哥…哥”还没等他站稳，第二波幻影剑追了过来，瞄准了他的肩膀还有双腿。Dante完全不在意，指尖在墙壁上施力，再次挣脱开控制。如此往复了第三次，直到大滩大滩的血染红了地上。他完全栽倒在地，匍匐着，大衣被红色所浸透，头发盖住了眼睛，靠着手和手上的肩膀，慢慢的向那个地方爬去。

“哥哥…”他挪动着，就像一条恶心的蠕虫。他对面的那个人没有再攻击他，只是抱着双臂夹着阎魔刀，皱着眉看他。

“哥哥。”Dante拉扯出一个嘴角上翘的表情，他的手指成功触到了Vergil的靴子。

“父亲，这是…？”他听到那个男孩惊疑不定的呼喊出声，他迅速抬头，目光如闪电。还没等他看清那张年轻的脸，他的手骨直接被皮靴狠狠的踩碎了。

“Nero，你先回去。”Dante听见Vergil开口，阎魔刀出鞘划开蓝紫的空间裂缝，停了一瞬，“不要把你看到的…和‘Dante’说。”

Nero懵懵懂懂的点头，他来找他父亲谈事，要走的时候看见门口站着…Dante？这明显不是他所熟悉的那个老混蛋，更年轻的脸，更加冷漠，更加疯狂。他父亲开始放出幻影剑，这个Dante就像完全感知不到疼痛一样的一遍遍叫着“哥哥”，诡异的声调加上越来越熟练的发声还有大波大波的喷血简直就像看恐怖片。既然Vergil叫他先走，他还是赶紧溜吧，和打架不同，这不是他能参合的事。裂缝闭合的一刹那，他还能想起红风衣的男人看向他的一眼：比起人类，更像一头遍体鳞伤已经疯癫的恶魔。那一瞬间，这个Dante想要杀了他。

听见Vergil发言的Dante掩埋在头发底下的眼睛睁大了，他并不知道是哪个‘Dante’，但为什么，为什么这个‘Dante’会有一个Vergil在身边！！？

裂缝闭合，踩着Dante的脚移开了。Vergil看着躺着的人，就像看着一件令人头疼的大型垃圾。他揉揉眉心，想着屋子走去，Dante在他身后晃晃悠悠的站了起来，姿势也很别扭，有如一个提线木偶。

Vergil打开门，Dante还站在大门不远处，“过来。”他命令道。

Dante没有动，他说话的时候口腔里满是血沫，“我…进不来。”这已经是他能站着的最近的位置了，再进一寸，都被无形的强大屏障阻断了去路。而Vergil完全没有发觉。

年长者站了一会，再次开口，“进来。”Dante奇迹的发现，阻碍消失了，他迈出脚步，走了大宅。血、泥土、还有雨滴滴落在本一尘不染的地毯上。门在Dante的背后关上，他也没敢再进一步。

Dante的脑子在惊恐和惶然之间旋转着，他弄脏了地毯，Vergil会把他赶出去吗？他该怎么办？怎么做？Vergil去哪了？Vergil在干什么？

Vergil走过来，在他愚蠢的弟弟脑袋上扔了一条毛巾，“把头发擦擦。”他转身要离开，被拉住了衣摆。Dante站在那儿，捏着一小片衣角，指节发白。Vergil扭头看他。

“你想干什么。”年长的那位平淡的问道。Dante回以一个迈步扑上来的噬咬。Vergil吃痛，扯着幼弟的头发把他拉开，现在他的下唇出现了两个血口。他将这个彷徨无依的人带到沙发前，踢了一脚让Dante跪下，把对方的脑袋按到了自己的胯下。

“舔。”Vergil命令道，然后想想又加了一句，“不许用手。”

Dante表现的非常顺从，Vergil其实也并不是很关心他弟弟在想什么，因为所有的Dante都是一个行为模式，换言之一样的蠢。Dante带着皮套的手按在地毯上，塌下腰用牙齿拉开Vergil的裤拉链，他苍白的脸显现出一丝红色，低下的眉眼像是云雾一般缱绻。他隔着内裤舔舐亲吻着Vergil同样粗大的阴茎，在对方勃起后拉下了布料，将其解放了出来，弹在了他脸上。

Dante从最上面的头部开始一点点的吞食下去，他偶尔喘气压缩肺部带来的空气滑过Vergil埋在幼弟口腔中的马眼，这样酥酥麻麻的触感让年长者轻叹出声。Dante压低了舌根，继续推送着Vergil的性器，直到完全的捅进喉道，撑涨了他的脖颈。他收缩着嘴巴给Vergil带来快感，鼻尖触碰到兄长下方白色的耻毛，领子上的银色环扣贴在逐渐火热的大腿上。Dante依然保持着清浅的呼吸，Vergil抚摸着身下人有些翘起的一头白毛，没有脱下的靴子踩上了Dante鼓起一大团的裤裆。这个动作让垂着额发的男人呛了一口，考虑到嘴巴里还捅着一根阴茎，让他的脸也皱了起来，唾液从嘴角滴落下来。但这一下的紧缩让Vergil很舒服。

“不错，继续。”Vergil没有吝啬他的赞扬和轻叹，他的靴子一时重一时轻的踩着Dante的胯下，有时候色情的仅仅用靴底摩擦。那里涨的快要爆炸了，Dante也只是额头冒出了更多的汗，没有抬起按着地毯的手。他的手指甚至没有抓住那些毯子上的绒毛，就像他自己的欲望完全不存在一样。

只有Vergil知道他的兄弟在装模作样。

Dante的嘴巴很舒服，Vergil还是把直直树立的性器离开这个位置。他站起身脱下裤子和靴子，搭在了沙发靠垫上，Dante的眼睛一直跟随着他兄长的屁股。重新回到沙发的Vergil将只是微微张开的双腿打开了更大的幅度，膝盖搭在Dante的肩膀上，身子向下稍稍挪了一些。不需要任何话语，Dante同时埋下了头，舌头舔过会阴，滑进后穴，温热的肠道把舌尖包围住。Dante继续模拟出抽送的动作，引来Vergil在他头顶的喘息。

Dante的手悄悄的摸了上来，抚弄上Vergil的脚踝和小腿肚。被服务的年长者当然感受到了，只是抬了抬眉，没有阻止，光脚象征性的在Dante的红衣背上踩了一下。Dante的舌从Vergil后面退出来，带着皮革手套的手指替代了进去，相当轻易的用三根手指撑开了穴口，寻找着同胞兄弟的体内的敏感点。皮革的粗糙和冰冷让Vergil仰起了头，Dante的动作并不怎么温柔反而有些粗暴，连扩张都做的潦草起来，前面口交那会的沉稳平静完全消失了。Vergil感受到脚下脊背强耐着的僵硬，他没什么兴趣让性事变得繁琐复杂，于是他直接说道：“进来。”

Dante把自己老二捅进来然后死命操的行为让Vergil有熟悉的感觉，就像捅进来一把狼牙棒一样。年长者从内里燃烧起来，虽然两人的节奏和状态稍稍有些不恰合，Vergil扯着Dante的头发想让对方离自己的胸远一点，被舔胸有点怪怪的感觉，不过他自己另一只手撕开幼弟的衣服，揉搓着比他宽广雄伟很多的胸肌倒是感觉不错。Dante的两只手钳住了Vergil的大腿，掐的手劲很大，留下即使是半魔一时半会也褪不了的印子。

Dante冲撞的速度很快，让Vergil回忆起他回归后第一次和现在这个时间的‘Dante’做爱的时候。他只是开了一会儿小差，就发现屁股里的阴茎又涨大了一倍，突然冒出的勾刺血腥的拖拽住肠肉不让它离开。Vergil定睛一看，Dante进入了魔人模式，和他看过的哪一个魔人都不同，梳往后面的白色头发像个刺猬一样，脸上交织着红色和白色的痕路，还有横跨鼻梁和半张脸的白色伤疤。Vergil抚摸着这张脸，是Dante，又有点像他自己。魔人背后还有张大的翅膀，在空气中抖出一阵风，慢慢和拢，像一把宽大的伞罩住了两人，同时遮住了所有的光线。

魔人化的状态下无法说出人类的话，Vergil看着Dante在黑暗中闪烁的眼睛，即便再怎么努力掩饰，那里面的血红和狂乱刮起的风暴也逃不过年长者细致入微的观察。Vergil可能不了解这个Dante，但是他了解‘Dante’---和他一母同胞的兄弟。他们都有着隐秘的邪恶因子，只是这个Dante并没有机会去抚平它们，也许他永久的遗失了这个机会，这也是Vergil让他进来的原因。魔人微微侧头含住了Vergil抚摸他的手指，带着微不可查的讨好和谄媚。

Vergil拨动了一会Dante灵活的舌头，玩了一会就觉得无聊抽了出来，摁在了对方肩上。Dante的唇在挽留无果后亲吻上了兄长的耸动的喉结。Vergil感觉他差不多了，Dante也是，他踢了踢脚叫Dante快点，伏在他身上的魔人抽送的速度更快了，整根拔出再插进去，Vergil爽到从喉咙里发出呻吟声，头向后仰去紧闭上了眼睛，他等待着。

Dante同样有所感觉，魔人的他吸吮着Vergil的喉结，留下浅浅的痕迹，他很控制住自己没有用上很大的力道，直到这一会儿他长大了口，露出锋利尖锐的獠牙，眼中的恶魔浮现了出来，他关闭上牙齿，强大的咬合力咬碎了Vergil的喉骨----这个Dante是个真正的猎食者。

Dante在那令人胆寒的蹦嘎声中高潮了，他射在了他刚刚抹杀的兄弟体内。

爆裂开来的动脉血管喷洒出的血液飚出几米远的距离，Vergil的头歪斜到一边，搭在对方肩上的手滑落下来垂在沙发上。Dante退出了魔人的状态，接住了要倒下的兄弟，Vergil的眼睛闭着的，连眉头都还是紧皱着，身上火热的余温没有消失，但年长者在这一刻没有呼吸的声音，连心脏也没有跳动---Dante托着自己的同胞兄弟，他人类的脸庞上的神色是悲戚的，还有茫然和倦怠。仿佛忘了自己抱着的是谁，又身在何处。

下一秒Dante就被抡翻了，脖子上还在冒血的Vergil一脚踹在了Dante的腰上把他推开撞到了墙上，随即年长者快速移过去，无情的扯着幼弟的头发，狠狠的把对方的头往墙上撞去，反复几次连刚修的墙壁发出摇摇欲坠的警示。Dante完全没有任何反抗的动作，就像头上被砸出来一个血窟窿潺潺流血的人不是他一样。Vergil拖着Dante的头像拖着一个麻袋把对方面朝下摁在了几步之遥的桌子上，一路上Dante破开的头滴下的血染红了地毯。Vergil扒下Dante还挂着的裤子，直接掰开了对方肌肉结实的臀瓣操了进去。甬道里理所当然的很紧，Vergil压根不在意，固执的一寸寸的把自己送了进去。他看Dante的脸倒在桌子上，还是那副没什么反应的死样子，于是又抡起幼弟的头在桌上砸了一下，再一次流出了大滩血。

Vergil埋在Dante的耳际，“你想干什么。”他第二次问道。

年长者其实没有很介意被咬断脖子，半魔强悍的恢复力只是让他失去了几秒意识，Dante的那一下可谓是SSS级的快准狠，他也没有受到很多痛苦。他只是很不爽在上床的时候发生这种事，这涉及到被挑战的权威。

被摁着头的Dante艰难的把眼睛撇过来，他垂下的白发被血染红，纠结成一缕缕的扫在眼睛前方。“我想要，被你操射。”

Vergil有点郁闷，他收回前言，这个Dante的确有些不同，简单来说就是有点神经病。他抡起这头白毛再次在桌子上砸了一下，然后把Dante翻过身来。他幼弟本来浑浊空茫的脸上是病态的潮红，粗壮有力的大腿在转身后迅速缠住了Vergil的腰，邀请Vergil进入的更深。

“Vergil，我的哥哥…”Dante的脸上挂起破碎的笑，说出的话像一条滑腻的蛇缠住Vergil的心口。相对年幼的一方开始自己在桌上移动，双肘撑在后面，用Vergil的阴茎操着自己。

Vergil松开皱起的眉头，一只手扣在了Dante手上，安慰着Dante身体里那些被焦虑和孤寂所控制的灾祸。另一只手托住了兄弟的脊背，对方在一瞬的停顿后，解放了自己的双肘，长手长脚攀上Vergil的身体，Dante的体型其实要比年长的那位要雄厚一些，但他还是就像无尾熊一样挂了上去。他的脸埋在哥哥脖子刚被咬开现在基本愈合的伤口处，喷出粗重的呼吸，不断轻喊着那个名字，“Vergil，Vergil，Vergil。”

Vergil抱着Dante，给了对方想要的。幼弟的性器夹在两人的腹肌间，在没有任何抚慰的情况下就射了出来。肠道里的痉挛让Vergil也连同着到了高峰。

被放下的白发猎人在几个喘息之间就恢复了过来，他没有从桌子上爬起，仰躺在那，双腿垂下来，神色有些飘忽不定，一些湿哒哒的液体从桌沿滴到地毯上。

Vergil抹了一把被汗水打湿而垂下来的头发，梳到了后面，他倚在桌边，没有看Dante，语调波澜不惊：“这个世界已经变了，Dante。”他停了一下，给出时间让某个开始神游天外的人知道有人在说话，“这个世界已经变了。”

“我本该死去，死于马雷岛你的剑下，或者在魔界流浪的途中。”Vergil看着远处，Dante被某个字眼触发，扭过了头看过来。“我在冥河里受苦，为我的罪行累累，妄尊自大，无善可录。但我从冥河里爬出来了，不，不是我自己爬出来的，某种强大的力量让我再次回到了这个世界，以活着的身份。”

“而你，Dante，你的世界也被改变了。我大概猜的到你本该发生了什么，但是现在，都是过去了。你看到了我的存在，就代表‘我’也会看到你的存在。”

Dante的身体开始发抖，他急促的喘息着，睁大了眼睛看着Vergil。

Vergil终于看向了他，蓝色的瞳孔里是满溢的亲切、同情和爱：“回到你的时间去吧，Dante。去等我，找我。我会出现的，你的Vergil会出现的。”

晶莹的泪水从猎魔者的眼眶中滚落下来，从一下一下的啜泣，变成了撕心裂肺的嚎哭，仿若灵魂崩坏。Vergil俯身梳理另一个世界弟弟的额发，Dante的手脚再度缠了上来，头颅埋在兄长的胸口汹涌的哭泣。Dante哭到筋疲力尽，气都喘不上来，他听见彼此共振的心跳，牵动相同的血脉，循环往复，归为平静。

世界上所有的孤苦伶仃，在这一刻后都变的不值一提。

\------------------------------------  
Dante开着摩托车，回到了Devil May Cry，他打开门，红发的女人发出惊喜的呼喊，“Dante！”

是Lucia。他颔首，看到事务所的办公桌上坐着一个在只存在于他遥远记忆的一个人。

“你回来的真慢，Dante。”迷人的金发女恶魔叼着披萨，拉出暧昧的起司丝。“我还不知道散伙后你这么想我呢。”一道白影隔空飞来，Dante抬手接住--那是一枚两面都一样的硬币，刻着曼妙的身姿。

“Trish…”Dante有些恍惚，他很久很久没有看到过这个女人了，是死了？还是走了？在刻意的遗忘下已经记不清了。

他本坐在卡戎的船上，向着彼岸驶去，所有的一切都被抛在后面，冥河罪恶的灵魂在水面下面咆哮如雷，他不理解为什么自己不是其中的一员。但地狱的船夫突然停下了桨，让他下船，要他沿着河岸往回走，说这是他应得的。

他回到了一个时间点，一个被打乱时间线重新排列的世界。

Dante看了看手中的硬币，把它捏成了粉末，“已经…不需要了。”冥河的船夫不再带着他，船费也就被退还了回来。

\------------------------------  
日子还是照常的过，一天Lady带了一个新委托，一个Fortune的魔剑教团。Dante在那儿遇到了一个叫Nero的男孩。他们没有费多大功夫结束了事件，Dante带着Trish向外面走去。

“你好像很高兴？”Trish问着莫名兴奋的同伴。

“对的。”Dante笑了起来，捂住了下半张脸。

这一次，绝对不会把你放走了，哥哥。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 看不懂V哥说的什么没关系，就是感谢卡表吃书，从3142改成了31245，间接让2d在未来有了个哥。  
> 顺带一提愚蠢的作者根本不知道什么叫世界线收束，只是觉得它很coooooool所以写了上去。


End file.
